sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Oops
i did it again NEDA: britney is a dumb betch IKA: gurl bye SINDY: I LOVE DEEP PENETRATION CODY: I DONT BELIEVE IN DEEP PENETRATION NATALIE:HI EVRONE FRANKIE: OMG NATALIELES GO TOARIANA GANDE ARIANA GANDE ARIANA GRANDE YASS CASSANDRA: betchhhhh KELSEY: yeah cassandra lmao betchamazing RAUL: i was robbed in mexican MITCH: no sweetie RATRESS: does anyone want some drinks RAGAN:shut up ur anEVIL VILE WITCH BRITNEY: omg my flaming homosexual bff lets go shopping TIM: this is honestly beautiful NIKKI: HEY TIM WHY DONT U FUCK OFF BACK TO AUSTRALIA DAVINA: im sexy and i know it Category:Badge whaet ele Category:Why did seiko die Category:Junko u trick ass bitch Category:Cody still doesnt believe in dinos Category:Channel 4 Category:Oops channel 5 Category:Wait wtf Category:Rachel no one in this house is your friend Category:Im friends with everyone bro Category:Thinks of a comeback Category:YOU SUCK AT BEING GAY Category:WHOS UR FRIEND IN THIS HOUSE Category:PRINCESS BRITNEY IS YOUR FRIEND?!!?! Category:Jessica is a bald littl Category:NATALIES VOICE RUN Category:Paul and xmas arent in this bc theyre enjoying their honeymoon after paul won bb Category:Davonne still ugly Category:Tho she was iconiclike once Category:Neda supports-- bye Category:Julie chen pushed aaryn into four bowls of rice Category:W H O W A N T S T O S E E M Y H O H R O O M Category:Spice world iconic Category:Thx for checking, ratress is still thinking of a comeback Category:Cri Category:Ika won Category:Demetres is birthin them babies Category:Dre is a big ass snake Category:Taytay is QUACKING Category:It's official, Nikki's going home on her birthday Category:I vote to evict Category:Whats her name? Category:Im blanking Category:Blondie Category:Legend? arisa tried Category:T H A N K Y O U C A N A D A Category:Demika is fucking goals Category:Nikki x joel hot Category:Loveita Category:4th Place Category:Pre-Jury Category:Secret Story Casa dos Segredos Category:Trisha Paytas e Category:W Category:Pop Category:Wtf Category:Oop Category:I didnt mean to Category:Tequila Category:WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER Category:Evil vile witch Category:Ragan is timon, rachel is pumba Category:Princess Britney is anal Category:I mean nala Category:Sing me a story with neda kalanturd Category:Zingbot Category:Kathy griffin Category:Teresa guilherme is not a fucking man ok Category:Ok real talk when is brenda gonna be in big brother Category:Nikkis on slop Category:Tim is a pathological liar Category:Cassandra Shahinfar was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 4 and Big Brother Canada 5. Category:Throughout Big Brother Canada 4, Cassandra played a deceitful and cunning game by floating in the middle. She had connections with everybody in the house and was able to talk to and convince anyone and everyone to make moves that better her own game. Category:She was feared for her abilities as a convincing campaigner and her ability to sway people's votes from week to week. Category:Cassandra played a clean game until Week 9 when she was crowned HoH and decided to make a big move in the game by targeting and evicting Jared. The next week, she struggled and fought much harder to remain in the game by manipulating her fellow houseguest Category:S. In Week 10, she managed to defy the odds and survive eviction against Joel. Category:Not copying the summary from BBCAN5 bc just no Category:Because of her ability to manipulate, her social game, and strategic gameplay, she is regarded as one of the greatest houseguests in the 5 seasons of Big Brother Canada. Category:I literally needed one more category to earn that badge smh Category:Neda is scar Category:Kevin is simba bc simbas busted Category:Mufasa's death = ika/cassandra/nikki's evictions Category:Topaz are u fucking Category:Charley uchea fake eviction Category:ARISA: dont listen to her neda youre a legend